Little Crush
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: AU, One-shot. She was just five and already looking for her prince charming. Start the hunt for a prince of the daughter of the most powerful woman and craziest madman!


**Cat: To Bee, this is for you! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Alice looked innocently with her big round eyes as her mother told her the story of a princess being locked up and getting saved by a prince charming riding a pure white horse.

"Uwah~!" her eyes sparkled with her voice reaching a very high pitch for her age. "Mama, I wanna a prince!"

Crysta looked at her extremely excited five-year-old daughter and hugged her, cooing like fangirls. "Oh, you are so cute, Ali-chan!" she stated affectionately, her voice dipping with a Japanese accent.

"Mama," the little girl pouted childishly in return, crossing her arms and trying to look scary. Her mother only cooed louder. "Ali-I am not cute! I am pretty!"

"Hai, hai," the woman kept on smiling and she patted her child. "Ali-chan is very pretty and I'm sure you'll get a prince someday."

"But I want him now!" Alice stubbornly shouted in broken Japanese and Italian accent, like she was talking of a toy to be brought and then, she stood up, making her mother look at her in curiosity. "I'm going to look for my prince in the toy store!"

Crysta just chuckled amused at the other's actions.

Her child clearly did see the 'prince charming' as a toy or something to play with even if the girl knew prince charming was a human, not object.

Alice was growing up like her, it seemed and who was she?

The boss of the most powerful mafia family, of course!

A slightly sadistic thought came to the woman and she found herself standing in front of her and her husband's room. Opening the door, Crysta found her husband working.

Gowland glanced at her innocent smile at the corner of his eyes and shivered, not really liking it since the last time he saw it, he nearly was shot by thousand enemies.

Not a very happy memory.

"Dear, our daughter's growing up~! She's already looking for her prince charming~"

Cue volcano erupting and an overprotective father bursting into flames.

"What?!"

* * *

Alice wandered around her usual toy store and pouted, puffing her cheeks. She still hadn't find her prince charming yet but then again, she wasn't really in danger so she couldn't know if someone was her prince.

Ah! She got it. She just needed to be in danger. Now, where should danger be?

Alice looked around the store until she found some pointed objects at the top shelves somewhere around her right. That was perfect! She quickly thought of her plan.

The girl would bump into the shelves and then, all the pointed object would come falling in her way. After that, her prince was bound to come out! Simple, right?

(Kids should not try this at home. Because Alice clearly forgot if her prince was not there, she might really die at those pointed objects.)

The daughter of the female mafia boss started the plan but due to her clumsiness, she was about to trip on the hard floor. Alice closed her eyes and waited for the impact though it never came. She blinked in confusion.

Holding her tighly and keeping her from falling was a young male, no older than fifteen or so with long navy hair.

Alice eyes sparkled with a gleeful glint. "Beautiful," she whispered mesmerized and jumped onto the male, causing him to fall with her on the hard floor.

"My prince charming, marry me!"

* * *

Julius was, by no means, liking the new found addition in his life. This little girl, who he had saved out of whim, was clinging to him, not wanting to let go anytime soon and had a really tight grip on him.

"Little girl," he started calling out to her but she never responded. "Erm...young lady?"

Almost immediately, the small child looked up in expectance. "Yes? Are you going to say I'm pretty? Of course, I am, right? Right?" she quickly questioned glowing in childish excitement.

Julius surpassed a long sigh. "May I know of your name?" he asked carefully.

"Alice, my name is Alice but call me Ali!" Alice commanded, rather forceful for a child of herself. "And I'll call you 'my prince'!"

"My name is Julius," Julius introduced himself, praying that the little girl would used his name. He should have known it was inevitable.

"No, you are my prince!" stubbornly, the dark blonde crossed her arms and looked in the edge of crying.

Julius hurriedly made a decision to do as the girl wanted since he was getting glares from passing people.

"Ali, how about we go to your house?" he asked, sighing heavily.

"You are going to ask for my parents hand in marriage? Yes, let's go!" Alice didn't wait for an answer at all and dragged the bewitched man.

Julius was sure he heard some people screamed "pedo". He sighed again. If there was something he'd rather not be, it was being a pedophile.

* * *

Gowland stared at Julius with blank eyes that just caused the long-haired to shiver while Crysta was laughing too much she couldn't breathe.

Alice bounced joyfully. "Mama, Papa, isn't my prince charming beautiful?" she asked dreamily, clinging to the other's wrist.

As far as Julius know, the two people standing in front of him were the greatest female boss and some old-not-yet-cured madman who were known for their power in both Japan and Italy. He wisely stepped back from the little girl

Well, that explained why the child was anything normal. And he clearly needed to get out before the father exploded.

"I'll be going now," that was all he said before he left, not bothering to turn again when Alice cried.

"Mama, did he break up with me?" Alice asked, crying for the lost of her prince charming.

"Of course not, my dear child!" Gowland cooed in pure Italian accent, smiling in satisfaction. "He's just not the right prince!"

"Oh...," the little girl nodded in understanding before smiling again. "I'm going to look for Mr. Right then, Papa!"

"Right do," the father paused and looked at the sight of his daughter running away. "No, Alice, get back here!"

Crysta, at the moment, had fainted from laughing.

* * *

_"Papa, my prince charming!"_

_"The fuck?!"_

_A red-haired bastard._

_"Haha, I think I'm more of a knight than a prince~"_

_An idiotic brunette._

_"Meow?"_

_A slightly reddish pick cat._

_Alice, you know how to pick them._

* * *

**Cat: Well, that's it and Bee, happy birthday!**


End file.
